Poker Face
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Kise no es bueno ocultando sus celos, y Moriyama ama divertirse a costa de eso.


_**Disclamer:**_ KnB es propiedad de Tadayoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia, y el OC que aparece en ella.

_**N/A:**_ Lamento no actualizar con prontitud Golden Sunflowers, y otros fanfics. Estoy ocupada. Pero me sentí en la necesidad de escribir esto.

Y amo a Moriyama.

_**Advertencias**_: Errores ortográficos. Shonen ai. Ligero OOC. Presencia de OC.

_**Summary:**_ Kise no es bueno ocultando sus celos, y Moriyama ama divertirse a costa de eso.

* * *

**P**oker **F**ace

Kise no es bueno ocultando sus celos.

Moriyama puede afirmarlo sin pelos en la lengua, sin miedo a represalias o negativas por parte del aludido.

Y es que Kise abre y cierra la boca, desvía la mirada, y aprieta los labios. Kobori se ríe un poco por lo bajo, en tanto Hayakawa trata de comprender el chiste implícito en el aire, sin éxito, reclamando un par de explicaciones a Nakamura, quien no le responde directamente, sino que solo le palmea la cabeza y mete un pedazo de pan con sabor a melón en su boca. Volviendo a leer su libro.

— ¿Seguro que no te interesa saber?

—No.

La interrogante tiene la burla ciñéndose en cada silaba, y la respuesta a ella es fría, cortante, pero con esa persistente esencia de irritación recubriéndola.

Kobori trata de calmar a un curioso Hayakawa quien habla con la boca llena, mientras sacude a Nakamura por los hombros, poniendo todo su peso en la espalda del otro, ganándose como recompensa un codazo en el pecho.

Kobori los regaña (A Hayakawa por comer y molestar, y a Shinya por golpear al otro, provocando que se atragantase) pero los ojos entornados de Kise, fijos en un punto más allá del enrejado de la azotea. Atraen su atención.

Moriyama sigue la trayectoria de sus ojos y ve lo mismo que él. Y gruñe un poco, no porque empatize especialmente con él, sino porque no puede creer la suerte del bastardo de Kasamatsu.

La maestra suplente de inglés y él están ahí resguardados bajo la sombra de un árbol conversando. Moriyama no recuerda su nombre, pero tiene lindas piernas. Mejillas un poco regordetas (solo un poco), y brazos algo escuálidos.

No es una reina de belleza, pero es bonita. De hecho, si hacia un poco de memoria, el brillo labial de tonalidad coral le daba un aire más maduro.

Kasamatsu está rojo hasta la raíz de los cabellos, y balbucea, y…ya está, no puede seguir, necesita reírse. La cara de Kise es todo un poema.

El rubio se muerde el labio tan fuerte que Moriyama cree que terminara por cortárselo con sus propios dientes, pero luego se lleva el dedo pulgar a la boca, mordiendo con saña la uña, frunciendo el ceño, rojo de ira, y despidiendo de su cuerpo ligeras ondas de lo que parece ser una energía oscura.

—¿Es guapa verdad?—pregunta Moriyama, divertido. No puede evitarlo, todo esto es entretenido.

—Es horrible—responde al instante Kise, casi como si escupiera.

—Bueno, parece ser del tipo de Kasamatsu—lo cierto es que no sabe si Kasamatsu tiene un tipo, pero todo sea para fastidiar a Kise.

Quien rechina los dientes.

—Ni que tuviera dos sandias por pechos—comenta abruptamente de la nada, riéndose socarronamente.

—A Kasamatsu no le importan los pechos, sabes—no lo hacen, del todo al menos. De hecho cuando se trata del tema de los pechos, Kasamatsu es más inocente y lleno de pudor que una monja de iglesia.

—Su pelo es un desastre. ¡Desde aquí puedo notar lo grasiento que es! ¿¡Senpai realmente pretende pasar sus dedos por esa cabeza sucia?!—y ahí esta otra constructiva crítica a los atributos femeninos de la profesora Saki.

Y entonces, es cuando una luz se enciende en su cabeza. Y Moriyama no puede hacer nada menos que felicitarse, y darse una palmada imaginaria en el hombro.

—Yo no comenzaría por el pelo. Sino por las piernas.

El cuerpo de Kise se pone rígido. Con los labios bailando una danza para nada sincronizada, soltando ruidos incongruentes. Con un muy gracioso y notable rubor en las mejillas.

—Pero como es Kasamatsu seguro que primero comenzaría tocando la mejilla. Así—dice, rozando con los dedos de su mano izquierda, suavemente, la mejilla del número siete. Kise deja de respirar, sin dejar de mirar al frente (de hecho desde que menciono lo de las "piernas", no ha apartado la vista de Kasamatsu y la profesora) —Retiraría gentilmente unos cuantos cabellos, y los pondría tras la oreja—explica, siguiendo al pie de la letra las acciones descriptas, aplicándolas en Kise, en tanto una sonrisa traviesa se cuela en su rostro—Después…—hace una pausa, observando como los labios de Kise están apretados, suavemente, con la mirada aún al frente—Muy seguramente, Kasamatsu diría de forma un poco cursi con su voz enojada: ¿Tienes miedo?—Kise traga un poco de saliva, desviando momentáneamente la mirada, pero volviendo, nuevamente a situarla sobre la figura de cabellos negros, a unos cuantos buenos metros de distancia, allí en el suelo—Y por último, muy calmadamente, él se acercaría a su oído y preguntaría. Moriyama hace otra pausa, inclinándose un poco, con sus labios rozando casi superficialmente la oreja de Kise— ¿Acaso no me amas…Kise?

Kise cierra los ojos, rojos hasta las orejas, y abre un poco la boca. Susurrando casi de forma avergonzada:

—¡Si! Yo a senpai…—

— ¡Qué diablos hacen, imbéciles!—

La tan esperada confesión muere ante el rugido de la potente voz del capitán de Kaijou que está en el umbral de la puerta con acceso a la azotea.

Moriyama se cubre la cabeza con los brazos, antes de recibir el impacto de un puñetazo con el claro objetivo de romper su cráneo. Mientras que Kise recibe un tirón de su oreja (misma en la que minutos atrás él susurro la pregunta de oro).

— ¡¿A qué diablos juegan?!—brama, exasperado.

Moriyama ya puede imaginar las vueltas extras que harán de correr.

—Vamos Kasamatsu, cálmate…—y ni lento ni perezoso, el afable Kobori toma por los hombros al más bajo, murmurándole que respire.

— ¡Cómo me pides eso! ¡Estos dos estaban…!

— ¿Acepto la declaración de la profesora Saki, capitán?—interrogo con tono monocorde Nakamura, pasando sin prisa la siguiente página de su libro.

La cara de Kasamatsu se encendió y despidió humo como si fuera una tetera hirviendo. Gruñendo, maldiciendo, y exclamando con una mescla de vergüenza y aprensión. Soltó un sonoro y muy audible:

— ¡No!

La cara de Kise se ilumino, al tiempo en que se paraba del suelo, aun sobándose un poco la oreja. Se acercó casi saltando (justo como un conejo), al lado del número cuatro, tomándolo del brazo.

— ¡Senpai vamos a almorzar!—declaró Ryouta, tirando del moreno con dirección a la puerta.

— ¡Pero si ya almorzaste!—protesto Kasamatsu.

— ¡Pero quiero almorzar con senpai!—declaró con tono infantil el modelo.

Y de esa forma, ambos se desvanecieron tras el umbral. Moriyama supo que se había salvado por poco, cuando dejo de oír el descenso de escaleras que los pies de ambos jugadores estaban llevando a cabo. Rodando sobre sí mismo, en el suelo, tiro su cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Mirando fijamente a Nakamura.

—Si no fuera heterosexual te besaría sabes.

Shinya rodo los ojos.

— ¡Eso no es justo Moriyama senpai! ¡Shinya es mi novio!—exclamo con disguto evidente Hayakawa.

Shinya le arrojo el libro con una precisión tal que le dio justo en la cabeza.

— ¡Mitsuhiro-baka!

Kobori solo suspiro, ignorando las disculpas a voz de grito de Hayakawa para con su pareja. Miro con cara de cansancio a Moriyama, sentándose a su lado, y ofreciendo una bola de arroz.

— ¿Qué nunca te cansas?—pregunto, comiendo calmadamente un emparedado.

Yoshitaka se irguió, quedando sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Aceptando la comida ofrecida y dando un mordisco.

—Es que amo molestarlo.

Una de las cejas del más alto del equipo sufre un pequeño tic.

— ¿A Kise o a Kasamatsu?—

Moriyama ladea hacia derecha e izquierda su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en sus reflexiones. Finalmente, tras unos segundos que parecen eternos, y tras dar un segundo mordisco a su bola de arroz. Responde.

—Me retracto. Amo molestarlos a los dos.

A su lado, Kobori suspira resignado.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¿Y qué les pareció la historia? Tal vez el inicio no quedo muy claro, así que explicare la situación. Que está basado en uno de mis hedcanons.

Como es obvio hemos visto (o leído, si con suerte han dado con las novelas de Remplace) Kasamatsu tiene ciertos…problemas con el sexo opuesto. Pero me niego a creer que no sea popular ¡Es decir, es Kasamatsu! ¿¡Que chica no lo amaría?! Es más, me atrevo a suponer (como sucede en esta historia) que el encanto de Kasamatsu es capaz hasta de enamorar a las profesoras (las jóvenes, mujeres entre los veinte). Por qué sip, a Kasamatsu se le declaro una profesora.

Y justo es la de inglés. Que, como sabrán Fujimaki dio a conocer, es la materia que mejor domina Kise.


End file.
